The Pits
The Pits is the fourth level of the first warp room in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. A jungle level which takes place at sunset, this level introduces a new type of turtle, armed with a dangerous buzz-saw on its back. It is the first level in the game to feature a split path. The crystal is on the left path, but in order to break all the crates and get the gem, the player is required to explore both paths. Environment Like most jungle levels in the Crash Bandicoot series, outside of the path, the vegetation grows heartily and thick with all sorts of trees, ferns, vines, and mushrooms. This natural wall of greenery prevents the player from exiting the dirt path that leads from one warp room platform to another. The jungle featured in The Pits, Turtle Woods, and the Intro level is home to a variety of brightly colored birds, dragonflies, turtles and armadillos. The style of the ancient temple ruins in this level portrays an image of the sun quite often, leading to the belief that the ancient inhabitants of the islands revered the sun as a god, like in many ancient cultures. The bonus round takes place in what seems to be a cliff side. It is a lush area, where a waterfall runs and a thick layer of grass exists on the juts on rocky walls. Stage parameters * Aku Aku Crates: 2 * TNT Crates: 4 (3 in bonus) * Nitro Crates: None. * Other Crates: 47 (23 crates in bonus) Walkthrough Enemies Gallery tp1.png tp2.png tp3.png tp4.png tp5.png tp6.png tp7.png tp8.png tp9.png tp10.png tp11.png tp12.png tp13.png the pits level icon.png|The level icon from the load/save screen. Viewing Level TP0.jpg TP3.jpg TP4.jpg TP5.jpg TP6.jpg TP7.jpg TP8.jpg TP9.jpg TP10.jpg TP11.jpg TP13.jpg TP14.jpg TP15.jpg TP16.jpg TP17.jpg TP18.jpg TP19.jpg TP20.jpg TP21.jpg TP22.jpg TP23.jpg TP24.jpg TP25.jpg TP26.jpg TP27.jpg TP28.jpg TP29.jpg TP30.jpg TP31.jpg TP32.jpg TP33.jpg TP34.jpg TP35.jpg TP36.jpg TP37.jpg TP38.jpg TP39.jpg TP40.jpg TP41.jpg TP42.jpg TP43.jpg TP44.jpg TP45.jpg TP46.jpg TP47.jpg TP48.jpg TP49.jpg TP50.jpg TPB1.jpg TPB2.jpg TPB3.jpg TPB4.jpg TPB5.jpg TPB6.jpg TPB7.jpg TP51.jpg TP52.jpg TP53.jpg TP54.jpg TP55.jpg TP56.jpg TP57.jpg TP58.jpg TP59.jpg TP60.jpg TP61.jpg TP62.jpg Trivia *This level's name is a reference to the idiomatic phrase "the pits", meaning something miserable and/or unpleasant, possibly a reference to the awkwardness of having to traverse both forks of the split path in this level. It could also refer to the pits of heck, in reference to the ghastly demon rats that populate various holes in this level. *This is one of the levels to have a split path (which is required to get the gem), the others being Crash Crush, The Eel Deal, Sewer or Later, Night Fight, and Diggin' It. *Crash can avoid the pits by jumping to the side of the pits then quickly jumping again to the other side. *This is one of only two levels in this game that doesn't contain any nitro crates, the other being Totally Bear (though Turtle Woods, Hang Eight, and Road to Ruin only contain nitros in secret areas of the levels). *The first locked crate in the series is located in this level's bonus round. *In the first five Crash platforming games, this is the only level 4 that does not contain a chase sequence. In Crash Bandicoot, Crash is chased by a boulder in the level Boulders. In Crash Bandicoot: Warped, Crash is chased by a triceratops in the level Bone Yard. In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Crash is chased by a dragon in the level Wizards and Lizards. In Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, Crash and Polar are chased by a yeti in the level Frostbite Cavern. Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Jungle Levels